This application relates to an image processing apparatus, and more particularly, to an image processing apparatus that displays various image information for user selection and that performs an operation for image information based on the user selection. Moreover, the application also relates to a method for performing the operation for image information.
An image forming apparatus such as a multifunction peripheral (hereinafter, referred to as “MFP”) is capable of storing image data in a storage medium such as a hard disk incorporated in the apparatus. A user can use the image data stored in the storage medium for various purposes. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-162068 discloses one such image forming apparatus.
In the aforementioned image forming apparatus, however, the attribute of the image data is not necessarily suitable for process conditions the user needs. Therefore, the processing results of the image data frequently do not correspond to the needs of the user. In the case of printing the image data, resources such as print sheets and toner are wasted.